The application generally relates to a resonant sensor and, in particular, relates to a resonant bio-chemical polymer sensor capable of wireless, passive sensing interrogation.
Resonant sensors are sensors whose output can vary with respect to changes in specific environment conditions present near the resonant sensor. Typically, resonant sensors are comprised of an inductance-capacitance (LC) circuit with a specific resonance frequency.
Polymers that are biopolymers, such as, for example Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) cetyltrimethylammonium (CTMA) and bovine serum albumin (BSA) have been found to have unique dielectrical properties. These biodielectrics can exhibit voltage tunable dielectric properties at room temperatures at microwave frequencies. Dielectric tunability of more than 50% has been measured in DNA-CTMA biopolymer and about 40% in BSA-polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) polymer. Therefore, the voltage dependent dielectric tunability of these polymers can offer a unique opportunity to use the polymers in resonant sensor applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a sensor that is resonant and that is applicable for sensing biochemicals, or other trace chemicals, in solid or gaseous form using a functionalized biopolymer as a sensing layer.
There is also a need for a sensor that is resonant for wireless passive sensing by combining radio frequency (RF) and electro-optic measurement techniques with a polymer resonant sensor that is applicable for sensing biochemicals, trace chemicals in solid or gaseous form.